


Cover -- Drastically Redefining Protocol

by thewaysinwhich



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaysinwhich/pseuds/thewaysinwhich





	Cover -- Drastically Redefining Protocol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Drastically Redefining Protocol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



[](https://imgur.com/pADhYVU)


End file.
